


Stuck With Each Other

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Sol comes to the beach house and Frankie doesn't want to deal with him, luckily Grace has it all under control.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [San Juan Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=San+Juan+Wolf).



> I combined two of your requests. As for your other, I can't really see it happening, so I don't think I'll be writing that one. I hope you enjoy this one though.

Frankie had disappeared when Sol showed up at the house, but she didn't go far. She hung around the corner so she could listen to his conversation with Grace. 

"Sol, if this is what I think this is about, Frankie really doesn't want to see you. Not after what happened, and I don't say I blame her. And if you were thinking that it would ever happen again, it won't. I'm not letting you come near her again. You have a Robert. _I_ have Frankie." 

That was all Frankie needed to hear before she went to go sit on the couch. Grace really cared about her. She wasn't sure how that made her feel. She thought she was going to dread living with Grace in the beginning, and to be honest, she did hate it. After a while of hating her situation, she had decided she needed to move past it. When she had been able to accept her life as it was she even started to like Grace a little. Now here she was defending her against her ex husband. Who would have thought Grace would have wound up liking her too?

Just then Frankie heard the door close and Grace's footsteps as she came into the room. Grace sat down next to her, wondering if Frankie had heard anything she said to Sol. "So you like me, huh?" Frankie asked. At least that answered Grace's question. 

"I do. I'm here for you now. I know I haven't always been, but we're forever now. I'll always be with you." 

"What happens if I get sick of you?" Frankie asked sarcastically. 

"You're stuck with me," Grace answered matter of factly.


End file.
